And So Romance Ensues
by In-betweens
Summary: Third installment into the "And So It Goes" Series. Begins three months after Kara's visit to National City and follows (1 year later) the progression of Cat and Kara's relationship and how they begin to fit more securely in each other's lives. SuperCat Femslash. Kara/Cat Pre-Relationship
1. Chapter 1

**Title** : And So Romance Ensues  
 **Author:** InBetweens  
 **Rating** : T  
 **Author's Note:** A HUGE thank you to Shipitlikeasteamboat for taking the time to beta read this story. You've been an incredible help with these installments and everything else. :-D This installment in the And So It Goes series is the first multi chapter fic. I've almost finished this installment at this time. So I should be able to post every two weeks or so.  
 **Plot** : Third installment into the "And So It Goes" Series. Begins three months after Kara's visit to National City and follows the progression of Cat and Kara's relationship and how they begin to fit more securely in each other's lives.

 **Part 1 of 4**

Kara Zorel had been through unspeakable horrors in her short life. She'd watched her home planet and all its inhabitants, including her parents and aunts and uncles; explode into nothing but fire and debris. She'd been forced to watch as the adoptive parents that had taken in her and Kal perish in a freak accident when she could have saved them.

Through those two horrors she had been able to remain intact, keep the light side of herself from diminishing. She could still smile and be happy even as she worked herself down to the bone—even for a Kryptonian—and supported her and Kal to the best of her ability. She had to be, she was raising Kal to be a good man, a man that their parents could be proud of, a man that would not use his powers for selfish reasons, but for the betterment of the world.

Then after having one of the most emotionally charged arguments with Kal that she'd ever had, she'd been shot, kidnapped, and tortured for three long months.

The light that she had been able to keep burning steadily—not brightly, but constant—was gone. With one deep breathe and hours of screams, the light in her eyes faded and it became hard to smile. It became hard to do just about anything. Even knowing her responsibility to Kal and to keep him safe and protected, didn't offer her the strength it once did. She had been broken. They broke her.

It took weeks for her to recognize reality from the induced hallucinations they'd caused her while she was captive. It took months for her to even want to move from the bed she'd been given in Wayne Manor. Movement had meant pain in those days, and she was so tired of the pain.

Kal was her saving grace. He kept her lucid and made sure she ate and when she was finally able, he made sure she spent time in the sun.

The sun helped heal most of her body. It took almost a full year before she gained back all the weight that she'd lost while in the DEO's 'care'. Yet she still held the scars from their barbaric treatment of her along her shoulders, lower back, and thighs. Some scars, even for Kryptonian's, didn't heal.

The physical scars were light now, white strips and gauges that would always be a part of her. It was the emotional scars that were the most noticeable. Kara's ability to blend in as she had before was gone. She couldn't be touched. The idea of being touched or touching anyone sent her into throws of panic sometimes so bad she passed out. She spent nearly six months recovering in Wayne Manor where she was isolated and only had to ever interact with people she had become familiar with.

Testing out her ability to be surrounded by people, people she didn't know, people that could hurt her could be part of the DEO waiting to get her, which could take her again! The possibilities had caused her to pass out cold in the middle of a grocery store with Alfred. Bruce helped her find ways to get past the fear. Meditation, concentration, and learning how to physically defend herself should anyone try to take her again helped alleviate a lot of her stressors.

The process was long and hard and truly hard fought for her, being able to just hug Kal had been an accomplishment. Being able to stand in the middle of a room full of people had been an accomplishment. There were millions of small accomplishments that she was forced to make, to achieve, in her goal to finding who she was before and merging that person with who she was now.

So, the fact that she found herself standing in the middle of a large hotel suite cradling a crying infant in her arms, was a miracle.

Kara stared down at the red face and felt helpless to do anything for the child. She'd held Kal as a baby, but that was before. The fact that she had a small bundle of warm weight pressed against her chest and arms was…was…

Her vision wasn't closing in on her. Her pulse was steady, and the only nerves she was feeling was anxiousness over making the baby stop crying.

Kara had come to visit Cat and take her out to dinner. She was in town for another two days while looking at spaces for the new Metropolis CatCo office. They'd already had breakfast on Monday, lunch on Wednesday with Clark, and now they were all going to dinner. Clark had gone to the bathroom and Jonathan had a phone call that he needed to take, which left Kara alone with baby Carter, as Cat hadn't arrived from her last meeting yet.

Jonathan, the sweet man that he was, didn't realize that Kara wasn't comfortable holding a baby. After all, to Jonathan, Kara was the one that helped Cat give birth to their son in a rather dramatic fashion. Why wouldn't she be able to hold the baby while he was crying so Jonathan could take his incredibly important phone call?

"Shhh…shhh…it's okay. Your daddy's going to be right back. And your mommy will be here soon. Shh…." Kara bounced Carter gently as he continued to cry.

Kara looked nervously down the hallway for either a sign of Clark or Jonathan. With neither male present she was the only option for Carter and she felt like she was failing the longer he cried. Kara had been wonderful with Clark as an infant. She'd been able to stop his tears almost as soon as he was put in her arms. But Carter didn't know her, and wasn't familiar with her and wasn't as comfortable with her as Clark had been.

Kara, with extra care, moved Carter from one position to another, always careful of his head. Now, Carter's stomach was resting against her chest and shoulder and his eyes were able to look out at the room around her as she continued to bounce him slowly and rocked from one side to the other.

Carter hiccupped through his sobs and mewled in a way only babies can as he began to calm down. He sniffled and let out a few more impatient noises but he rested his cheek against Kara's shoulder and stared at her neck and the small pieces of hair that hung out from the updo she'd put it in.

Kara closed her eyes and silently said a small prayer to Rao for helping her calm the upset infant.

"There we go. See…everything is okay. No need for tears." Kara promised as she walked around a bit, cognizant of how she continued to sway this way and that to help keep Carter calm and occupied. "I understand though. Being in a new place is scary. There are all these new sounds and smells. New accents and shadows that play across the walls. It can be scary to be in a new place. But don't you worry. You have your mommy and your daddy with you and they will do anything for you."

Behind Kara, who found herself further ensconced in the hotel suite, now facing the large glass windows overlooking the city, Clark Kent Zorel watched as Cat Grant stared in awe at the woman holding her son. He didn't say anything. Not yet. He didn't want to ruin the moment. There was something in Cat's eyes that told him that she needed this time to just stare, unseen and unnoticed by her quarry. He might only be 15 but he could recognize an important moment when he saw one.

It seemed Clark wasn't the only one to notice the moment either, because Jonathan stood at the other side of the hallway looking at Cat who was staring at Kara and Carter, with the softest of expressions upon his face. He too stood silent and watched for a moment, wondering what was passing through Cat's mind for her to be staring at Kara with such awe.

Jonathan, seeing Kara about to turn around and knowing Cat would attack rather than accept the embarrassment of being caught staring, cleared his throat loudly enough for Cat to hear.

Blinking, Cat turned to her ex-husband, the carefree light in her eyes dimming as her eyes narrowed and her lips thinned out into a tight purse. She was caught, and she knew it, and the embarrassment she felt over being caught was about to be unleashed towards her husband when suddenly from behind her Clark made a bunch of noise by rushing into the room, practically stomping his feet.

"Ready to go!" He announced, "Oh, hi Miss Grant!" He greeted with a wide smile. His boyish charm had only gotten more pronounced since the last time Cat had seen him two days ago.

"Oh…!" Kara blinked and spun around to see that Cathryn had arrived. "Cathryn., hi…" Her smile blossomed across her face as swiftly as October wind swept through the fallen leaves.

Cat found herself smiling back, even though she wanted to throttle her all-knowing ex-husband. "Clark…" Cat nodded to the boy as he made his way, much quieter now, to stand by Kara.

" _Kara…_ " Cat's voice softened as she made her way closer to her guests. She put her hand on Carter's head, feeling the soft fuzz of his hair beneath her palm as she saw that her son was fast asleep resting on Kara's shoulder.

Cat heard Carter's screeches from down the hallway. She'd been rushing to get into the door to get to him; sure that Jonathan was doing something wrong, when suddenly the cries had stopped. She'd been fumbling with her suite key when Carter hiccupped and calmed down enough that she couldn't hear him through the door anymore. By the time she'd found the blasted key card and opened the door, Kara was already in the main living room of the suite silhouetted by the shinning lights of the Metropolis skyline behind her. That sight alone was one to stop Cat cold. But what warmed her and kept her from moving even an inch more was the sight of Carter's blanket draped over Kara's arm and the small outline of Carter's round head resting on Kara's shoulder as she spoke to him.

The words themselves made Cat's heart ache for the young woman. She wanted to make all of her fears go away and soothe away any pain left over from her horrific experiences. Because how could a woman who'd gone through so much still have the care and gentleness in her to cradle her son like he was the most precious thing in the world and assuage his fears? How? How could a woman who'd been touched by the true evils in the world be so sweet and kind and so breathtakingly beautiful?

"Hello, my sweet boy." Cat whispered as she placed a soft kiss to the top of Carter's head where it rested against Kara's shoulder. The sudden mixture of Kara's perfume and Carter's natural smell made her blink rapidly in surprise. The two scents mingled well together. "Do you want me to take him?" Cat asked, wondering how Kara was handling holding Carter so well when Cat still hadn't been able to touch Kara's arm without the woman jumping and pulling away.

Kara looked almost sad to have her time end with Carter. "If you want to, yes."

"Kara?" Cat ducked her head down so she could catch Kara's downcast eyes. "Do you still want to hold him?"

Kara nodded, only slightly, barely enough to even see it.

"Okay then. You hold him while I go change and get ready. I'll be fifteen, twenty minutes at the most."

Kara smiled in answer and nodded her head, this time more assuredly than before. "We'll be here." Kara included Clark by looking to the boy before she peered through the bottom of her eyes at the baby she held.

"Great, thank you. If for any reason you need to put him down or can't hold him anymore, Jonathan will take him, or you can put him in his basinet."

"Understood." Kara's smile was a bit stiffer, the woman easily recognizing Cat's uncertainty about leaving Carter with her when she couldn't handle other human contact. "We'll be fine." Kara promised.

"Yeah, she's held lots of babies before. Me and Alex and…well I guess just me and Alex." He added in, trying to help prove that Kara was capable of holding Carter.

"I'm sorry…" for insinuating anything otherwise, was left unsaid. "…for running late. I promise I won't be much longer." Cat stepped away from Kara and Carter slowly, a part of her remiss that she had to leave them at all. The only reason she turned away from them at all was so she could get herself to move away so she could get ready and come back to the charming sight of her son in her best friend's arms.

The thought that Kara was her best friend nearly stopped Cat in her tracks. But instead she just smiled at the truth of the thought and went to get ready for dinner. In the past three months Cat had made it a point to speak with Kara at least three times a week. More often than not she called her four or five times a week, but sometimes things were stressful and they resorted to email for a few days and calls when they could.

They were both very busy and powerful women in their own rights, but Cat wanted to talk to Kara. Cat wanted to hear about Kara's day—as much of it as she was allowed—and she wanted to hear about Clark and how he was doing in school. The boy was ready to graduate high school this year and he was only fifteen. Cat spoke about Carter and about Jonathan and CatCo. She even talked about her past and what she wanted for the future, both for her company but also for herself and for Carter.

Cat looked forward to her calls with Kara, but she looked forward to seeing her even more. Cat had made certain that she arrived fifteen minutes early for each of her scheduled meetings with Kara. This meant she still arrived after Kara as the woman—Cat had come to realize—was notorious for being early. She was only in Metropolis for a week and her schedule was full of meetings with investors and benefactors and possible clients and employees, but she made time for Kara. She fit in a quick breakfast here, a long lunch there, and now she was fitting in dinner. Kara and Clark were preferential company to the others Cat could have been dinning with this evening. Hell, maybe even Johnathan was preferable.

-.-.-.-.-

Clark helped Kara take a seat, propping up a pillow behind her so she was more comfortable while holding Carter as Jonathan took a seat in the armchair next to the couch the two Zorel's occupied.

This was only the third time that he had spoken with Kara in person, the other times they'd spoken had been over the phone and had been mostly business related or focused primarily on Cat and Carter. It was how his life revolved these days, work and his son and ex-wife, and he wouldn't have it any other way. He was sure he'd need more soon, but at the moment having things the way they were was working just fine.

"So, Clark, how's school? Cat tells me you're a senior and graduating early."

"Yeah, it's been going well. It's not like the classes are all that hard."

"Clark…" Kara scolded immediately.

"Well, it's true. I wanted to skip ahead to college. I feel like I have the knowledge needed to pass my GED, but Kara thought I should experience my senior year. And I mean, it's been fun. I'm on the mathleetes and I made student council and have gotten involved in a few clubs. So that's been fun. I've also been taking college courses during my free time and through the school, so I should actually be able to skip my first year there thanks to the credits I'll graduate with."

"Wow, sounds like you're really busy." Jonathan had to pretend to be fascinated by the idea that Clark was smart enough to skip high school all together if he'd been allowed to. Why does he have to pretend?

"I could be doing more, but Kara thought I should take it easy." Clark admitted, feeling at ease with Jonathan. He didn't have to hide his displeasure at having to make himself do things slower than he actually could, pretend that he wasn't as smart as he actually was. "Still, I've been making friends and it also helped give me time to look at colleges."

"You're looking to go away?"

Kara shifted uncomfortably at the subject turn. Clark and Jonathan didn't even mind her movement, thinking it had to do with adjusting Carter.

"I've been looking at schools all over the country." He didn't mention the schools he'd looked at outside the country. He knew that was pushing it too far. It was enough that Kara was even considering letting him go away to school. Especially with the DEO still out there and just waiting and biding their time.

"What about my alma mater , Nation City University?" Jonathan found it was easy to smile while talking to the young man. He was polite and well educated and far less intimidating to talk to then Kara Zorel, even while she held his son.

"I'd looked at NCU, but was more interested in SNCU, they have a political program there that's only rivaled at _ivy league schools_."

"Ivy league, you say that as if you wouldn't want to try to go there?" Jonathan knew for a fact that Kara was well off enough to send the young man to any college he wanted. Hell, Jonathan was one of the staunch believers that Clark was the illegitimate love child of Bruce Wayne and Bruce Wayne could afford to send his kid to whatever college they wanted fifty times over.

"I'm not sure if I do yet or not. I already know I'm smart. I don't want to be competing with other people who think they're smarter than me. I'd rather go to a well-established school and learn and meet friends than meet advisories."

Jonathan nodded; he couldn't see anything wrong with the boy's logic. After all, he was just a boy. Intelligent beyond belief, but still just a boy. A boy that helped save his son's life.

"Well, I wish you luck. I'm sure Kara was hoping you'd be looking at Metropolis University or Columbia, right?" Jonathan asked, trying to pull Kara into the conversation. He wondered sometimes how Cat and Kara could be on the phone for hours with each other when he could hardly get either woman to talk to him for more than twenty minutes at a time.

"Yes, that was my hope. However, Clark and I have discussed his desire to study elsewhere." Kara had already devised several ways that should he wish to leave Metropolis to study elsewhere, she would be following him. She would not leave him defenseless while the DEO could still come after them, especially when one of them was alone.

"Yeah, Kara plans to move to the city I choose if I decide to go away." Clark stated, as if it were the most logical thing in the world.

"Oh, well that's great. There are dozens of Wayne Corp headquarters stationed around the United States after all."

"Yes, so it would make it easier for me to transfer when the time comes, if….the time comes."

"Who's transferring?" Cat asked as she walked back into the main sitting room, her hands busy as she put in her last earing.

"I am. Upon Clark's decision of which college he will be attending."

"Ah, yes. We've spoken about that before." They had also spoken about how Clark would need to come into his own and that going away to school might not be such a bad thing. But Cat hadn't pushed, especially when Kara had gotten insulted and ended their conversation almost immediately. Cat hadn't realized that it wasn't just being insulted, but actual fear. Kara feared for Clark in a way that Cat could finally understand as she had a child who she feared for. But Kara, Kara who'd been through so much, had far more fears than Cat had realized; even though she should have.

"Yes, we have." Kara enjoyed their talks more than she could say. She had someone whom she could confide in outside of those she had known for years. This new friendship with Cat was only in the beginning stages, but it was bright and wonderful and made her feel giddy.

"Have you narrowed down your list any further?" Cat asked as she sat on the arm of the armchair Jonathan was seated in, putting herself that much closer to the Zorel's who took up the love seat.

"Not yet."

"That's alright, you still have time."

"Another month and a half before early admissions."

"See, like I said, plenty of time." Cat ruffled Clark's hair and the boy grinned and ducked his head down low away from the intrusive hand. "How's Carter doing?"

"Still sound asleep." Kara assured, taking a moment to stare at the sleeping bundle resting against her. He was so tiny and small. Kara had seen him when he was first born so she knew how much he had grown since then, but he was still so fragile and new. New to everything and everyone, and that newness, that innocence drew Kara to it like air to a flame. She was consumed by it and never wanted to let it go.

"Why don't you help me put him in his carrier and we can get going?" Cat stood and waited for Kara to stand and follow her.

The way Kara moved slowly made it obvious she did not wish to stir the slumbering infant in her arms. Somehow, with great difficulty and yet great ease, Kara stood and followed after Cat without waking Carter.

"He's been good since he quieted down. You're right. He likes to be able to look around him and see the world. The moment I put him on my shoulder he calmed down." Cat had told her time and time again that Carter liked being held on her shoulder so his eyes could peer out around them and see everything. Kara hadn't understood such an affinity for a human child but found Cat was right. Whether it truly meant Carter liked seeing what was around him, or he simply liked being held upright, she wasn't sure. But she'd allow Cat her own ideas; after all, this was her son.

"And you didn't believe me…" Cat jokingly accused.

"I had no evidence to deny you were incorrect, either."

Cat rolled her eyes, "Which in laymen's terms means you didn't believe me without the evidence."

"Perhaps…" Kara smirked, meeting Cat's eyes and holding her stare for a moment. "It's nice to have these conversations in person."

"I agree." Cat felt a pang in her chest; they couldn't have these conversations in person more because she lived across the country. In a year, maybe a little more, Cat would be moving bases from National City to Metropolis. That's when she'd be breaking ground with her new CatCo headquarters. Until then she and Kara were stuck having these stolen moments together when one of them was visiting every three or so months. It shouldn't bother her as much as it did. If Kara were just a friend seeing her every three months would be enough. But it wasn't. A part of Cat thought that seeing Kara everyday wouldn't be enough. Not for her insatiable appetite for the younger woman's company.

Kara gently put Carter into the carrier that Cat had led them to. She missed the warmth of Carter's weight against her almost immediately, but said nothing. Instead she watched as Cat clicked the locks of Carter's seatbelt into place. He stirred a little but didn't do much more than blink a few times, snuggle into his new location, and close his eyes once more.

"Thank you." Kara whispered, feeling her words get caught in her throat.

"For what?" Cat asked, looking up from where she was adjusting some of the safety harness to fit better.

"For trusting me with your son."

"Kara…" Cat stood to her full height and stepped closer to Kara.

Cat didn't reach out and touch the other woman, although she wanted to. She merely stood close to her, any contact between them was initiated by Kara, and although Cat longed to have the permission to touch Kara whenever and however she wanted, she didn't have that permission. She hoped one day she would. That one day they'd migrate past this incredibly long and deep friendship into something more. But they were both too entrenched in their own worlds to do much more than what they were now. But now was okay too. Now they were creating the foundation for their relationship to grow and if it grew to encompass romance, then so be it.

"Kara, you are an amazing woman. Amazing! To be able to get through what you have and be as amazing as you are seems impossible. But you, you are possible, you are real and kind and infuriatingly smart. You were also gentle and loving with my son. The son you saved the day he was born by being there and pushing past your phobia to help me. And I am…Kara, I am so eternally grateful for you. For what you did that night and for the role you're playing in my life now as my friend. You, of all people, never need to thank me for trusting you with my son. There isn't anyone else—besides myself and maybe Jonathan, on a good day—that I trust him with more."

"I…" Kara didn't know what to say. Even knowing how difficult it was for her to be around other people, to touch them and be touched, Cat trusted her. Granted, that night in the cabin Cat had no choice. She'd been forced to put her faith and trust in Kara, that she could help her, could save both her and her baby. But now, free of will Cat was still deciding to put her faith in Kara, to put the life of her son in Kara's hands above all others. That knowledge, that Cat trusted her with the most precious thing in her life, meant everything to Kara. It made her feel…elated.

Kara brought her hand up and cupped it around Cat's forearm, keeping the woman as close as she was. Her hand tingled from where she touched Cat but it wasn't the fiery type that kept her from wanting to touch anyone else. It was soft and warm and made her feel like she could fly.

"Kara, Miss Grant, are you two ready yet? I'm starving!" Clark called from the other room.

The spell between the two women was broken and they stepped away from each other with a quick snap. Cat looking to make sure Carter was still asleep and Kara to look towards the room Clark was calling from, as if he could feel her glare from here.

"Sorry about that. Growing boys need a lot of food."

Cat snickered, "I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

With nothing else to say the two women separated. Cat went to prepare Carter's baby bag while Kara went to scold Clark for shouting in a home that wasn't his, and just shouting in general.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Thank you again for dinner Kara, you didn't have to treat us." Jonathan thanked her, for the fifth time, as they stood in the lobby of the hotel Jonathan and Cat were staying at.

Dinner had been a lovely affair where all four spoke and got to know each other better. Cat was certain that Clark would make a wonderful reporter or lawyer. He was still of the mindset that he wanted to work in politics and his affinity for social justice made Cat think he'd swing the journalistic way in the end. But only time would tell, and in the meantime she was happy to help invigorate the young man towards topics of mutual interest.

"It was my pleasure. You can treat the next time you're in town." Kara promised, watching Jonathan quickly grab onto that possibility with both hands.

"Yes. You can count on that." Jonathan looked to Clark with a fond smile, "Clark…" he extended his hand and shook the young man's hand firmly. "…it was a pleasure to see you again."

"Thank you, Mr. McCaffrey, it was a pleasure to spend the evening with you."

Jonathan laughed softly, "A man after his guardian's heart." He couldn't help but compare their similar mannerisms and colloquialisms to each other.

"Take care." Jonathan turned and left for the elevator, carrying the baby carrier with his son. Carter was happily chewing on a toy he'd been given and kicking his feet about watching the adults as silent as a baby could be.

With Jonathan making a quick exit that left Cat alone with the two Zorel's.

Cat didn't want the evening to end. She knew, that after tonight she wouldn't see Kara in person for another several weeks. This was their 'goodbye' dinner, as it were. And goodbye was the last thing she wanted to say to Kara, or Clark.

"I'm going to wait in the car." Clark spoke up, stepping forward to give Cat a hug. "It was great to see you again Miss Grant. Hopefully next time Kara goes to National City I'll be coming with her and we can talk about lying to get a story."

"Yes, I look forward to it. It was so good to see you." Cat squeezed Clark tight around the shoulders in a hug. The young man was as tall as she was and only going to get taller if Kara's 5'11 height said anything.

Once Clark was gone, it left Kara and Cat alone, standing in the middle of the immaculate front lobby of Cat's hotel.

"It was so good to see you, too, Kara." Cat smiled, finding she didn't want the evening to end. Not if it meant that she had to go back to National City and wait several weeks before she could be in the same room as Kara once again.

"I find that _I_ do not want to say goodnight." Kara admitted, looking down at her hands as she rubbed them together nervously. "I do not want to say goodbye."

"Well, there are no goodbyes with us." Cat promised, feeling the need to reassure the young woman that all would be well when they did inevitably have to say goodbye. "Not really. I do call you every day." Cat joked, even though it was true. They spoke nearly every day. Kara had become Cat's most trusted friend and ally. There wasn't anything she wouldn't tell Kara. Well, maybe there were a few things she wouldn't tell Kara but she only did that out of fear for their blooming friendship. She'd rather have Kara's friendship than anything more…romantically inclined.

"Yes, you do. I enjoy those calls." Kara smiled softly, looking at Cat through her lashes.

"As do I." Cat sighed as she itched to pull Kara in to a hug, but knew better.

"You'll call first thing when you land?" Kara asked, knowing that she could not prolong their stay anymore.

"Of course. First thing." Cat promised.

"Well, then. Goodnight Cathryn. Have a safe trip home." Kara reached out and squeezed Cat's hand gently before she pulled back just as quickly and turned to leave.

"Goodnight, Kara." Cat whispered to Kara's retreating back, watching the woman walk away until she couldn't see her any longer.

Cat made her way up to her suite, sure that Jonathan was going to have a grand 'ol time teasing her some more about her crush and tonight she was in a good enough mood to let him

 **End Part One**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title** : And So Romance Ensues  
 **Author:** InBetweens  
 **Rating** : T  
 **Author's Note** : THANK YOU Shipitlikeasteamboat for your beta excellence/assistance! :-D  
 **Plot** : Kara decides it's time to take Clark on a family vacation. What better place than Disney Land in California?

 **Part 2 of 4**

 **Part 2**

"This is going to be awesome!" Clark exclaimed as he practically vibrated in his seat. Kara watched him carefully; aware that if he wasn't careful he could physically start to vibrate with how excited he was. It wouldn't matter yet, but they were on their way to pick up Cat and Carter Grant, and Kara had been very clear about not telling Cathryn about their powers.

Clark thought it was stupid that Kara was pretending to be human with her best friend, but he wasn't going to be the one to tell Cat.

"I can't wait!" Alex chimed in, making Eliza and Kara smile as the girl looked outside the window as if they were already at their destination.

Eliza and Alex had joined Clark and Kara for this vacation. It was spring break for Clark and Alex and they were staying in California for the week. Kara had several meetings the first two days they were here, but now, now they were on vacation. Eliza had been in charge of Clark and Alex's entertainment for the first two days, but now the fun was truly about to begin. No more museums or art shows or Broadway plays. No, now they were going to be running around surrounded by thousands of other kids and families. Instead of going to the mountains to try out Kara's new enhanced telescope—like Clark and Kara did last time—they were going to Disney Land and Adventure Park in Anaheim.

It was about an hour and a half drive from National City. They had a hotel booked for two nights in Anaheim but would be flying out of National City after that and headed back to Metropolis for Clark and Kara and a long drive back to Midvale for Eliza and Alex.

The parks were going to be great for Clark and Alex, who were old enough to enjoy them. Carter, at 14 months wouldn't enjoy as much as Clark and Alex but Cat was taking him for the experience of it as well.

It had taken a lot for Kara to agree to this trip. Being surrounded by that many people was going to be very hard for her, but the smile on Clark and Alex's face when she'd agreed to it had been worth it. Inviting Cat and Carter to come along had just been an added bonus.

This would be the first time that Eliza and Alex met Cat and Carter. Kara was a little nervous about one of her longtime friends meeting her newest-and best-friend. Eliza didn't tease her as much as Jeremiah did about her friendship with the multi-millionaire, but she gave Kara knowing looks.

Kara wished that Eliza would explain to her what she knew. Sometimes it was hard for Kara to understand her own emotions and having someone explain them to her helped with her comprehension of them.

For over a year, Kara had been talking with Cat almost every other day. They spoke over the phone and through email constantly. They met up and went to lunch, and breakfast, and coffee and dinner when they were in the same city – which happened about every two or three months. They talked about almost everything. The biggest secret Kara kept from Cat was her alien nature. Cat knew everything else there was to know about her and Kara had learned about Cat as well.

Cat accepted her for who she was and Kara could admit that she was scared that when Cat found out about her alien nature she would lose her. She had nightmares about Cat exposing her to the world, putting both her and Clark in danger once again. It was terrifying, so Kara kept her secret.

Bruce was glad she wasn't willing to share her secret. He was of the firm belief that it was better to have two identities so that the more important one where all your loved ones lived would be safe from the dangers of the other. Kara wasn't sure if her circumstances were the same as Bruce's, after all the DEO knew who she was. They were out there, waiting and biding their time to come after her and Clark again. The only thing that kept them safe was the public scrutiny of who she was to Bruce. Why she lived at the mansion with him. Was Clark their love child? Was Kara the illegitimate heir of the Wayne fortune?

The absurdities were countless, but with the public eye so fashioned on them, the DEO couldn't very well take them in the dead of night like the last time and have no one ask any questions about the disappearance.

A certain amount of public attention kept them safe. But Cat had the power to change the narrative, to make her dangerous and evil, and everything the DEO wanted her to be so they could take her again. Cat was more powerful than many others when it came to the media, and Kara and Clark's wellbeing, she just didn't know it.

Cat had once asked her why Bruce let publications that he owned speculate about Kara and Clark. Kara hadn't known how to tell her that Bruce did it on purpose. That there was an unspoken rule between Bruce and the editors of the papers her owned, to keep Kara in the lime light every once and a while. It wasn't as tawdry and rowdy as it had been in the beginning. But Bruce made sure Kara went out every so often with some dignitary, CEO, CFO, or investor with big names, so there was a reason for her picture to be in the papers and her name splashed across it. So, Kara just told her it was good publicity to have any publicity. Cat had taken the answer for what it was—a cover—and moved on.

But every once and a while Cat's claws would come out, especially after she read something in the papers about Kara being in a relationship with one man or another, usually those men were twice her age. Kara always played it off, laughing about it as being as absurd as it all really was. Cat believed her but there was always something more in their conversations about it. Always this tenseness that made Kara wonder about what she was missing.

Human emotions were very different from Kryptonian emotions. Kyrptonians did not view relationships in the same manner that humans did. On Kyrpton there were arranged marriages and asexual relationships between partners. Only about twenty percent of the Kryptonian populace, before its demise, wasn't asexual. They relied on the Codex for procreation and their perfect matches. It was only the elite who formed arranged marriages for political gain rather than genetic superiority.

Kara knew that her parents had loved each other; it wasn't just about fondness for one another. As had Clark's parents, but they were the anomaly on Krypton. Everything Kara had been taught in school went against what she knew personally. It was almost taboo for her parents to be in love and have a sexual relationship. As a child Kara hadn't thought much about her parent's relationship, but recently she'd begun to wonder about their relationship and how it pertained to her.

Jeremiah and Barbara often joked that she was romantically interested in Cat. Bruce had warned her against more than a friendship with Cat because of who she was. Eliza looked at her like she knew exactly what Kara was feeling and felt sorry for her but never said anything. Clark pushed her to be more open about herself with Cat and spend as much time with her as humanly possible when they were in the same cities. Alfred had told her that whatever she wanted was what he hoped she received in the end.

But no one had bothered to talk to her about what it meant to want something more than friendship. What made the difference between a close friendship—like the one she had with Cat—and a romance? The internet and books were of little help, as most of them spoke of finding the ideal romantic partner as your best friend. The reasons listed for why it was important that your partner be your best friend made perfect sense. But the world wasn't as open to homosexual relationships as Krypton had been. Most of the relationships were based on heterosexual couples being best friends, even though the best of friends other books mentioned were typically of the same sex.

It was so contradictory it made Kara's head spin.

Kara knew that what she felt for Cat was different then what she felt for Eliza or Barbara. She didn't fantasize about what it would be like to touch their hair, hand, or dare to kiss them on the lips. But knowing that difference left her as clueless on what to do about it as she was in originally deciphering her feelings.

Asking these things felt impossible as it made her out to be as alien as she actually was. Clark had been raised on earth, he picked up on social cues and norms easier than Kara. And as she was the adult it would be inappropriate to ask him about such things. She was meant to know. She was meant to teach him not the other way around.

Sighing, Kara focused on the road in front of them. Eliza was driving and the latest GPS from Wayne Corp was attached to the dash board informing them that they would be at their destination in three miles.

Eliza had driven her own SUV from Midvale as she refused to let Kara rent a car for her to bring the kids around the city while she was at work. It seemed the most logical course of action. But it also meant Eliza was driving.

Cat was already in Anaheim at the hotel they were all staying in. She'd driven herself there earlier in the morning. They all would have left together but there wasn't enough room in the SUV for them all to fit comfortably and Kara had a meeting that ran until eleven.

Cat promised it worked best this way as it allowed them the mobility of two cars as there were events that Carter was just too young for and this way no one would be restricted to specific actions if both groups had a car.

"Are we almost there?" Clark asked impatiently.

"Ten minutes to the hotel give or take."

"Cool!" Alex chimed from her spot smiling out the window.

"What character are you most excited to see, Alex?" Kara asked the young nine year old.

"The Evil Queen or Malificient!"

Kara was surprised, if only a little bit. She knew Alex as well as she knew Clark and although she had guessed Alex would want to meet the evil step mother, she had been off only by the tiniest bit.

"Got it. Evil Queen and Malificent. You hear that Clark? Keep an eye out for them." Kara instructed the teenager, knowing he thought he was supposed to think the characters were lame, but Kara knew for a fact that he was hoping to meet Goofy and Buzz Lightyear.

"Got it. We'll find them."

"You think?" Alex asked, eyes shining with admiration as she looked to Clark. The two had known each other since Alex was born and although their relationship was rocky at first when Alex was four, they'd since bonded and Alex looked at Clark like he could never be wrong and his word was law. That admiration had certainly helped Eliza get Alex to bed on time once or twice as Clark would just have to pretend to be tired and Alex would yawn as well.

"Totally!"

"Cool!" Alex exclaimed and bounced happily in her seat, smiling ear to ear.

Kara winked at Clark and Clark winked back.

"We're here..." Eliza broke into the conversation as they pulled down a long strip road and came upon the large Disney Paradise Anaheim resort.

"Can we go swimming tonight?" Clark asked, suddenly remembering that there was a rooftop pool.

"Let's see how late it is. But before we leave we can. Okay?"

"Yeah, okay." He sounded a little disappointed but still held an air of excitement around him. In all the years they had been on earth-all 16 of them-they'd never been to an amusement park this large. They'd gone to local fairs and small amusement parks but nothing like this and even though he was supposed to be too cool for something like this he truly was vibrating with wonder at the chance to experience it.

Crowds were a problem for both Clark and Kara. Their powers making it difficult to concentrate and stay focused not to mention Kara's phobia of being touched. But Kara was ready for this. She had been working with Bruce and Clark on her control of her powers and of her fear. She wasn't ready to let random people paw her, but she could handle being jostled a bit by a crowd well enough that she wouldn't hurt anyone on accident.

She had also perfected the inconspicuous dodge where she used her super speed to avoid people but it just looked like she was light on her feet.

"Alright, let's get our things squared away in our rooms, meet up with Miss Grant, get lunch and head to Adventure Land." Eliza winced only slightly when from the back seat two cheers were issued.

Clark jumped out of the car and rushed to the trunk to get the bags, grabbing four of the four bags easily. It was only when Eliza frowned at him that he realized he was carrying too many. He dropped one and offered a sheepish smile as he maintained his hold on the other three. Eliza rolled her eyes but went about helping Alex out from the car, the girl disappointed her seat still had the child safety buckle on it, keeping her in her seat even as she struggled to follow after Clark.

Alex spared her mother an embarrassed glare as she jumped down and went to pick up the remaining bag. It was nearly as big as she was but she hefted it up and over her shoulder, ready to carry it like Clark was carrying the other ones.

"Okay you two. March..."

"After you little one." Clark issued waiting until Alex started marching (slowly) forward before he did as well.

Kara and Eliza both laughed as they watched the two march their way into the hotel.

Their suite was big enough for ten people. Clark and Alex dropped their bags with the same 'wow' expression when they walked through the door and there was a large kitchen and living room with balcony doors that looked out over the grounds in the very first room. There were four bedrooms, one master bedroom with a private bathroom, Jacuzzi, and a king sized bed and private balcony, two smaller rooms with full sized beds and a fourth bedroom that was attached to the suite with two queen mattresses and a private bathroom and balcony.

"I call this room!" Clark exclaimed as he picked the bedroom that had the full sized bed, was private, and had a loft which would fit another person as needed. Alex, seeing she was behind, dropped her heavy load and raced to the other private bedroom.

"This one's mine!" Alex shouted, her head sticking out from the master bedroom.

"Oh no, you don't that one's Kara's."

"No, no, it's fine. You two can share that room. I'm fine taking this one." Kara pointed to the room with the full sized bed, right off of the living room.

"Kara…" Eliza said in a warning tone.

"It'll be better this way. That way none of us need to stay in the additional room that's attached to the suite. You two can share and I'll take this one."

Eliza sighed, seeing Kara's determination in making this plan work. It would just mean they'd rented the additional room—which was supposed to be for Eliza and Alex—for no reason. Eliza didn't have that type of money to throw around, she was a professor at a local college and did research work through grants with Jeremiah. Her salary would never have been able to afford a suite like this. Kara's on the other hand could afford fifteen of these for one vacation and she would still be well off she made so much money.

Kara had even set up a trust fund for Alex for college with enough money to pay for Alex to get a doctorate or two without taking out any loans. Kara had also set up a fund for Eliza and Jeremiah for their retirement, but Eliza refused to touch it until she was 60, even though Kara begged her to take from it as she needed. And they had taken from it—once—when they were buying their house. The amount of money in the account was ridiculous, and although Eliza wanted to wait until she was 60 to start taking from it, she knew sooner or later she would cave in, especially when Kara constantly brought up that it was the least she could do for all the help Eliza and Jeremiah had given her while they were in school—taking care of Clark when she had to work late, bringing him to school, taking him on trips with them, and helping Clark find Bruce Wayne to save her from the DEO.

"See, mom! Aunt Kara says we can stay in here. And look it's got a pool!"

"A pool!?" Clark popped out from his, his eyes wide.

Kara smiled and shook her head, "A Jacuzzi." She amended and Clark frowned.

"Next time you can get the Jacuzzi." Kara promised.

"Okay!" Clark was easily appeased; nothing would get him down now that they were here.

Eliza shook her head and followed after Alex, now well aware that she was not going to win this battle. 'Thank you' Eliza mouthed before she disappeared into the master suite to unpack their things.

Kara smiled fondly as she listened to the sounds filling the suite, sure that she had made the right decision in coming here, even if the prospect of going to the park worried her. It would all be worth it. The smiles she saw and the sound of laughter coming from the other bedrooms would make this all worth it.

"Twenty minutes people; we have twenty minutes before we're due for lunch with the Grants." Kara called out into the suite, hearing affirmative answers from the separate bedrooms.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cat was already seated at a table with Carter comfortably settled in a high chair beside her when Kara and her wayward group arrived. Cat stood almost immediately. A part of her want to wave to the group, but she refrained. Instead she remained standing until the four guests made it to the table.

Cat knew two of the four. The Zorel's she was very familiar with. It was the Danvers that she hadn't met yet. A part of her was nervous to be meeting Eliza and Alex. Kara spoke about them often. Eliza was Kara's first female friend—or that's how Kara explained it. Eliza had been there for Kara during the hardest parts of her life. Eliza had seen Kara struggle to make it to where she was today, working several part time jobs just to keep afloat to now being the Vice President of Research and Development, on her way to being the CRO of Wayne Corp, a seven figure job.

Cat knew how far Kara had come. Kara talked to her about how difficult it had been when she'd first moved to Gotham with Clark. Kara, essentially, had been a single parent working three jobs and going to school at night, all to support her brother. Cat couldn't imagine raising Carter on her own. Jonathan still lived in the penthouse with her because she wasn't sure she was ready to be a single mother. Even with the divorce now finalized, neither of them were dating. They were focused on their careers and their son.

Cat knew there would soon be a time where Jonathan moved out of the penthouse and got himself a girlfriend and eventually a wife and started a new family, but that time wasn't now, and she tried her best not to think about it. Because then she truly would be a single mom, and Carter would have two houses, two families, two holidays and birthdays and everything would be separated in a way Cat wasn't ready to handle. Yet, here Kara was, barely having been 18 years old, taking on the responsibility of a toddler all by herself in the world with no money or status to help soften the harsh realities of the world.

Then, to have her whole life ruined in a cruel twist of fate when she had just gotten it together, by those bastards that had kidnapped her, it made Cat realize just how lucky she and others were.

So, although Cat Grant had dined with dignitaries, Governors, Presidents, and celebrities, she was more nervous to meet Eliza Danvers then she had ever been to meeting anyone else.

Kara and Clark both made their way to Cat. Clark hugged Cat and then bent down next to Carter and started to talk to the baby. Carter didn't make a sound as he stared at Clark with obvious interest.

Kara took her time saying hello to Cat. She couldn't as easily hug Cat but she took a deep breath and leaned in for a hug. She'd been practicing with Clark and Bruce. She'd even given Eliza and Alex a hug when they met up two days ago. They had both been shocked. But not nearly as shocked as Cat was to have a lean tall body pressing up against her in the most delicious hug she'd ever had.

The most contact they'd had was when Cat was unconscious. And although they'd touched hands and Kara patted Cat's forearm, there had never been so much of Kara pressed up against Cat as there was this very moment.

It took her a second to lift her arms up to wrap them around Kara. She barely put any pressure against the woman. She didn't want to make Kara uncomfortable. It was always Kara that initiated touch with them. Cat did that on purpose and this, this was surprising in the best and worst way. She was able to smell Kara's hair and feel the warmth of her body against her own, the swell of the woman's breasts pushing against her as Kara's hands perched themselves on Cat's shoulder blades, burning holes through her shirt.

It was the most awkward hug Cat had ever experienced, and yet when Kara pulled back and smiled at her like she'd won the lottery, Cat couldn't help but smile back, tears pricking at her eyes as she realized just how pivotal a moment that had been for Kara. Kara, who could barely manage a hand shake or an accidental brushing of shoulders. That same woman had just initiated a full body hug. And Cat could smell the soft fumes of Kara's perfume, the gentle scent enconsining her for several seconds as she processed what had happened. Never in her life had she felt like she was going to faint from a hug. Yet here she'd been with wobbling knees because Kara wrapped her in a friendly hug hello. God...Cat shook her head at how pathetic she had become when it came to Kara Zorel.

"Why are they acting so weird? Is it because Aunt Kara gave her a hug too?" Alex asked Clark, her voice loud enough to filter into the ears of the two women she was talking about.

Kara blushed brightly and ducked her head down as she took two steps away from Cat, duly chastised by Alex's remarks. There had been a pleasant buzz vibrating beneath her skin as she felt Cat's softness against her muscular form, the shorter stature of the woman making it a perfect fit. Her heart had nearly leapt out of her head and lodged itself in her throat. Now, she felt it sink to the bottom of her belly in embarrassment.

"Oww!" Alex exclaimed as her mother flicked her ear in warning.

"Miss Grant…" Eliza extended her hand to the woman as she stepped up, breaking the moment Kara and Cat were sharing as they just smiled and looked at each other. "...please forgive my daughters impoliteness. She's usually far better behaved." Eliza sent a pointed glare Alex's way to make sure she understood not to say another word. "Eliza Danvers..."

Cat took hold of Eliza's hand and shook it firmly. Her smile was less, not that it shortened or grew smaller, it was just less then when she smiled at Kara. "Cat Grant...you can call me Cat."

"Cat, you can call me Eliza." Eliza released Cat's hand first and the two women stood, sizing the other up without trying to make it obvious that it was what they were doing. "This is my daughter Alexandra...she likes to go by Alex." Alex stuck to her mother's side and offered an uncertain look to Cat and an awkward wave and: "Hi."

"Hi, Alex, it's nice to meet you. Kara has told me a lot about you. And you, Eliza." Cat included. "As I said, I'm Cat. You can call me Cat, and this is my son Carter."

"Ma!" Carter cheered as he finally looked away from Clark and saw Kara standing close by.

"Babababa..." Carter gurgled and waved his arms around to get attention.

Kara saw Carter and her face brightened immediately, the cloud that had been forming around her disappearing with each step she took towards the boy. "Hello there Sir Carter Grant." Kara squatted down in a position that would be uncomfortable for anyone else, so she could be eye level with Carter.

"'ahter..." Carter mimicked and Kara's eyes widened as she looked over her shoulder at Cat. Cat smiled proudly and nodded her head. Carter was slowly starting to say his own name. He was also running around like a tyrant. He said several words clearly and others were similar in the phonetics of the words he was trying to say. He was very advanced for his age according to the books Cat was reading.

"Yes, Carter..." Kara repeated as she put her hands on the tray of his high chair. The second her hand was down Carter put his hand on top of it and laughed as he squeezed her fingers in his grip.

Kara didn't feel any pain as Carter touched her and her heart only beat calmly and filled with the fondness she had for this child.

"I'm Kara. We have met before. Your mommy and I talk all the time." Kara informed slowly as if Carter understood. The boy nodded his head as if he did understand even as Clark rolled his eyes at Kara talking to Carter as if he could understand. "You have grown up since the last time I saw you. You look more like your mother. You have her eyes..."

"Alright, alright." Clark broke the moment by pulling out his seat. "Let's eat, I'm starving."

Alex rolled her eyes as she took the seat next to Clark, "You're always starving."

"That's because I'm still growing short stuff. What's your excuse?"

"Hey! I'm still growing! Just you wait. I'll be as tall as you someday!"

"Yeah, we'll see Little One." Clark ruffled Alex's hair good-naturedly as the adults all smiled at their antics as they took their seats.

Lunch after that was a normal affair. Eliza and Cat got to know each other, both curious as to the other's day to day activities. When they fell silent while sizing the other up, Alex and Clark made up for it with their excited chatter. The only time the entire table was quiet was when the food arrived.

Cat and Kara got along like old friends should, and Eliza watched their interactions closely, ever protective of her friend.

It was no time at all before they were separating to go to their cars to head to the Adventure Land.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When they arrived at the entrance to the park Kara froze. Her sudden disappearance caused Eliza and Cat to stop as well and turn back to the blonde.

"Kara...?" Cat asked but received no reply.

There was an overwhelming amount of people around. Kids and parents yelling, babies crying and smiling, bags being handled, carts being pushed, and this was just the entrance. They hadn't even made it inside yet, but Kara appeared a bit pale as she stared around her, her hand shaking almost unnoticeable-if you were anyone but Eliza Danvers and Cat Grant.

"Clark, keep an eye on Alex!" Eliza shouted, knowing Clark would hear her even though he and Alex were already thirty paces ahead of them.

"Hey Little One...stay close." Clark immediately ordered as he kept Alex by his side, stopping them in the sea of people heading to the turnstiles, as he turned and looked back at Kara, seeing her as well as if he were standing right beside her.

Cat looked at Kara and then at Eliza, unsure what to do next. "Kara..." Eliza stated slowly, aware not to touch Kara while she was like this. "Can you nod your head if you hear me?"

Kara nodded. "Good. Can you tell me what's wrong?"

"People..."

"Yes, a lot of them. But we're right here. Cat and Carter and Clark and Alex. We're all right here."

Kara nodded again but didn't verbally say anything.

"Take as long as you need. Get used to their sounds and noises and their proximity. It's okay to be overwhelmed. I'm a little overwhelmed too." Eliza admitted with a soft smile. "That's it, breathe through it. Use the exercises Bruce taught you. Take your time. We're not going anywhere without you."

Kara reached out and took a hold of Cat's hand. She didn't say anything and didn't look at the woman she was now holding hands with. She was still staring straight ahead at all the people and focusing on her breathing and the soft warm feel of Cat's hand in hers.

It took almost ten minutes of Kara just standing there holding Cat's hand with Eliza right next to them getting used to the noises before she blinked and turned to look at Cat with an embarrassed smile and blush.

"Sorry..." Kara released Cat's hand and pulled it back towards herself. But not before Cat could squeeze it reassuringly.

"Nothing to be sorry for." Cat swore as she looked in Carter's stroller to make sure he was okay and to give herself a moment.

"You ready for this?"

"As I'll ever be." Kara promised as she offered a tight smile to the two women in front of her.

Carter chooses that moment to let out a squeak and all three women smiled at the infant before they made their way towards Clark and Alex.

"You okay?" Clark asked as he sidled up next to Kara as they walked, knowing him being close by helped calm her.

Kara touched his shoulder with a gentle squeeze and nodded. "I'm okay."

Clark wasn't convinced but Kara smiled at him and pushed him forward towards the turnstiles. "Get in line. We have Disney characters to hunt down."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The group had just finished enjoying some French pastries in the French District when Alex squealed and started jumping up and down.

"Mom look! It's the Evil Stepmother and Druscilla!" Alex exclaimed as she pulled on her mother's hand, pointing in the direction of the mentioned characters.

"I told you, we'd find them." Clark crowed as if he had brought the characters to them by magic.

Alex pulled her signature book from her small backpack and tugged on her mother's hand, running as fast as her mother's slow feet would allow her, towards them.

Kara, Clark, and Cat stayed several steps back as Alex took pictures with the characters, smiling ear to ear.

"You don't see her reacting to the Princesses that way." Cat said under her breathe so low she was sure no one would hear her. But Clark and Kara did.

"You won't." Cat turned to Kara slightly surprised she'd been heard. "Alex thinks they're overrated."

Cat nodded her head as she appraised the dark haired child more closely, "Good for her."

The three waited a few more moment in silence as Alex and Eliza got the autographs Alex coveted the most.

Seeing the crowds of people slowly forming around the characters and their spot in general, Cat looked to Kara nervously, afraid the woman might have an issue with being this closely surrounded.

"I think I could use a seat for a bit, Kara, Clark, want to take a breather with me over on that bench?" Cat asked, directing the Zorel's towards a bench two yards away, currently being vacated by a group of four.

"Sure!" Clark would be happy to get away from the suffocating group surrounding them and getting closer.

Once they were seated and Clark was preoccupied with the map of the Kingdom and where they would be going next, Kara turned to Cat with a soft smile. "Thank you."

"Hmm…? For what?" Cat played dumb.

Kara sighed gently and gave Cat a knowing look, "For before. With the crowd. Thank you. I appreciate it. But I was okay. I know I freaked out before and started this whole day on a sour note, but I'm doing much better around crowds."

"First, your welcome. Second, you didn't start this day off on a sour note. Don't think that!"

"I just mean, you don't have to worry about me."

"Well, unfortunately I can't help it. You mean too much to me for me not to worry about you. So you'll just have to get used to it."

"Alright, so Mr. Director, where to next?" Eliza asked as she and Alex came back over to the seated group.

"Sorin' is just around that corner a ways!" Clark pointed to the left and then double checked his map to make sure he was right.

"Alright then, Sorin' it is."

Alex didn't seem to care where they were going. She was too busy hugging her autograph book like it was the most precious item she owned—and at that moment—it was.

"Is this the one where you virtually fly over different countries?" Cat asked, knowing she would need to sit this one out as they wouldn't be able to get Carter onto it. Adventure Park was more for older children while FantasyLand and Disney Land park—where they were going tomorrow—had rides she could take Carter on with her. She'd really just come for the company. Jonathan was at a conference in Germany and Kara was in town, so when Kara had said she was going to be bringing Clark and Alex to Disney Land, Cat decided it was time Carter got some exposure to it as well. If only so she could spend time with her best friend.

"Yeah, it's brand new. It's like a virtual rollercoaster."

"Interesting…what's on the agenda after this one?" Cat stood from her seat and made to follow her group, but stopped to wait for Kara, always conscious of where the woman was.

"California Screamin' which we need to take the locomotive to get to."

"Oh, now that we can do, can't we Carter?" Cat looked over the edge of the stroller as she spoke to her son, wanting to make sure to include him even though he wasn't even 2 years old yet.

Kara, in the meantime, took her time getting up and following after her loved ones, her mind wandering for a moment on how good it felt to be looked after and cared about by Cat Grant.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The first day of their Disney Adventure had come to a close as they stood with the rest of the revelers and enjoyed a dazzling fireworks display along the main street overlooking the castle along the cobblestone shop paths.

Carter was fast asleep in his stroller, with Mickey Mouse ear muffs helping muffle the exploding noises the fireworks gave off. She had wanted to exit the park before the fireworks, but one look at Kara's disappointed pout when she'd said she was going to head out, had made her re-think her plan.

So here she stood, side by side to Kara Zorel, her hand itching to reach out and hold Kara's hand, as they stared up at the sky and watched the sparkling lights explode into momentary displays of fabulous color. Cat changed a look to the side and saw just how mesmerized Kara was by the fireworks. The honest and innocent countenance of her face as she stared in wonder at the colorful night sky made Cat's heart skip inside her chest.

Kara must have felt Cat staring because she was pulled away from the entrancing sight to stare into Cat's illuminated eyes. Kara's open mouth wonder turned into a glorious smile as she found herself looking at something far more attractive and mystifying than the fireworks.

Kara unconsciously moved her arm, the side of her hand brushing against Cat's for a moment. The touch set off fireworks beneath Kara's skin, but in a pleasant way. So, on the second brush by, she slid her hand beneath Cat's and held it. Her smile, if possible, brightened even more.

Cat felt her heart jump into her throat at the simple touch of Kara's hand against hers. When Kara's fingers laced between her own and she found herself holding Kara Zorel's hand during a fireworks display, she wondered how romantically cliché this was, and yet, how wonderful.

No words were needed. Both women turned almost simultaneously to watch the rest of the fireworks show, both content with how this vacation was going.

 **End Part 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** A big thank you to shipitlikeasteamboat for their help with this story and being a very patient beta and listener. I truly appreciate all the help and assistance and still accept all mistakes as my own.

I hope as readers you will enjoy where these next two chapters take the story and the relationship between Kara and Cat. I pose a challenge. Can you see what my intentions were for each chapter (in this story) in helping expand Supercat's relationship? It really is simple. ;-)

* * *

 **Part 3**

The second day of their vacation ended up being spent at the hotel as the rain kept them away from the park. However, the rain didn't keep them from enjoying the rooftop pool which had been covered by a large canopy so guests could still enjoy it.

Cat wasn't sure what she had expected, but when Kara came out in a full body surfing suit, she hadn't said a word. She herself was in a conservative one piece; Cat wore hers because she had Carter to think about and didn't want to be seen in public in a bikini. Cat could only imagine why Kara wore a full body suit that covered her arms and legs, and none of those imagined reasons made Cat smile. So, she pushed them aside and focused instead on the sight before her.

Kara was standing at the edge of the pool with Clark and Alex. They were at the deep end of the pool. There were others swimming already and gathered families, but not nearly as many as Cat had assumed would be here. Eliza had to take a phone call and had mentioned following them shortly.

Cat saw Kara's lips moving as she counted aloud. 'One…two…three…'

Kara made as if to jump, making the two beside her jump feet first into the pool. But Kara remained on the edge of the pool laughing as Clark and Alex surfaced from the water and saw her standing where she had been from the very beginning.

"KARA"  
"AUNT KARA!"

The kids exclaimed in feigned outrage.

Kara looked up and met Cat's staring eyes, waved, and was barraged by splashes from Alex and Clark in retaliation. Kara tried to shield herself from the water but it was no use so she jumped unceremoniously into the pool with the kids.

The splash of her entering was much larger than Cat expected, it was almost as if she'd done a cannon ball. But when she surfaced both Clark and Alex were re-drenched and started splashing Kara as soon as she came up for air.

"No fair, no fair. Two against one." Kara complained, but was ignored by her attackers. "Alright…you asked for it." Kara used her whole arm to drag just beneath the water and create a wave like splash that doused Clark and Alex's heads.

Alex and Clark sputtered and gave up after that. Deciding it was better to swim away from Kara than to engage her in a water fight. Cat noticed that Clark swam slow enough so he could keep an eye on Alex, even though his strokes could have been much longer, which allowed the young girl to 'win' their race to the other side of the pool. Clark feigned disappointment and begged for another race.

Kara in the meantime, turned on her back and floated along the top of the water, staring up at the canopy above them that kept them dry from the pouring rain.

"Ma!" Carter called, reaching up to be picked up from his carrier. Cat picked him up, smiling at her son as he laughed excitedly once in her arms. Once he'd settled in he pointed to where the other kids were playing and having fun in the pool. He made sounds as if he wanted to go with them, looking at Cat with a baby toothed smile that melted her heart.

"Alright, you're just lucky Kara bought you this floating device." Cat looked down at the round floating device. It had two rings of solid floating material, not even filled with air, a net connecting to where a baby holster was centered in the middle, so the baby could 'stand' in the water, making it like a floating walker.

Kara assured her it was safe, and Cat believed her, knowing Kara would never do anything to put Carter at risk.

Cat placed her towel down on the lounger she'd been occupying and stuck her 'beach' bag under the same chair. Besides her chair were four other chairs with towels on them for the Zorel-Danvers group as they made up their own little corner by the pool.

Going to the steps, carrying Carter and the floaty she stepped in slowly.

"Oh cool! Kara, Cat's coming in!" Clark cheered, swimming over towards the shallow end of the pool.

Kara came swimming over as soon as she heard Clark's words, at first thinking he was in trouble or Alex was, but she'd calmed as he continued to speak and saw Cat coming in with Carter.

"Well, hello there, Young Carter Grant." Kara greeted from where she floated in the water next to Carter's floaty. Cat was standing behind it, watching Carter squeal in joy as his feet kicked beneath him in the water. His hands splashed down onto the water that came above the web like material connecting him to the floaty.

"Hi!" Carter exclaimed as he kept splashing his hands into the water, looking up at his mother with glee. "Hi, hi, hi, hi, hi…" Carter repeated as he tried to bring himself closer to Kara and Clark.

"I'll be right back." Alex informed the adults as she climbed out of the pool.

"Don't run!" Kara ordered from where she floated in the pool, watching as Alex's steps slowed down so she wouldn't slip on the wet tile alongside the pool.

"I think she'll be fine." Cat added, sitting on the edge of the second step, her hand on the floating ring that held Carter up out of the water. "Where ever did you get something like this?" She asked, marveled at how well it worked.

Kara blushed, and couldn't look Cat in the eye.

"She created it." Clark offered for his guardian, smiling as her blush deepened

Cat wanted to ask more, but before she could there was a large splash that covered half of her right side and Kara, who'd stood up to block the water from hitting Carter. Though most of the water didn't hit him, a few splashes did touch down on his face and he blinked in surprise, stared out into space for a moment and then bounced happily in his seat.

"Come on Clark, let's play catch." Alex popped back up from where she'd jumped into the pool with an inflatable beach ball.

Clark swam deeper into the pool to play catch with Alex, leaving Kara and Cat to pay attention to Carter.

Carter, who was still splashing his hands into the water that accumulated in front of him without a care in the world.

"You created this?" Cat asked, breaking the silence between them.

"Yes."

Cat sighed, knowing that when Kara resorted to one word answers she was embarrassed. "You didn't have to do that, Kara."

"Yes,I did. It would be unfair for Carter to be left outside of these activities just because of his developmental age. His muscles are strong and he is safe within the circumference of the…" Kara stopped talking when water was splashed at her.

Cat smirked, proud of her handy work in getting the younger woman wet. "Thank you, you goof ball. He appreciates it, and so do I."

Kara smiled brightly at Cat as she moved some of her wet hair away from her eyes, "You are welcome."

Kara and Cat held each other's gaze for what felt like an eternity and a mere second at the same time before the spell they were under was broken by Carter's impatient cry.

"Hey now, no need to yell." Kara soothed as she ducked beneath the water so only her head was visible by the edge of Carter's floaty. "We will pay attention to you."

Cat wished she didn't have to pay attention to her son as she would much rather be staring into Kara's blue eyes for just another moment longer. But motherhood had its prices and she needed to keep herself in check. Kara was a friend. A very good friend. There was no need to ruin that friendship with wanting anything more than she already had.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Can I take Carter to feed the ducks?" Kara asked as she stood before Cat with a bashful smile. Clark and Alex were already buying the bread for their adventure.

The rain had finally stopped and allowed the group to continue their Disney vacation at Adventure Land. They had just exited the early morning show of Mickey and the Magical Map. It was almost lunch time and they were on their way to Toon Town to have lunch when they passed Donald Duck Lake. They had just stopped for a break when Alex and Clark saw the duck pond and the kids and families feeding the ducks. Surprisingly it was Clark that had wanted to feed them, and Alex followed suit quickly after that. Now it seemed that Kara wanted to be involved as well.

"Sure..." Cat watched as Kara picked Carter up into her arms and walked with the three kids to Donald Duck Lake. It was a round manmade lake where ducks and birds centered all around the edges and in the water as there were feeders on poles within the lake to draw them to it.

Cat and Eliza stayed where they were, watching as Clark ripped up the bread for everyone and handed them pieces to throw to the birds. Kara was talking to Carter as she demonstrated how to throw the bread, probably explaining the way muscles worked and why they were partaking in this day time activity. The very thought of Kara explaining scientific facts to her 18 month old son made Cat giggle to herself.

Except, it wasn't exactly to herself, because Eliza heard her and turned to her with a questioning eyebrow raise.

"I just imagine Kara explaining to Carter the different muscles used to throw the piece of bread to the ducks."

"Ahh…" Eliza nodded, smiling to herself as well, knowing that Kara was most likely doing that as they spoke. "Thank you." Eliza started, noticing how confused Cat was she quickly continued. "For trusting her with Carter. I know it means a lot to her that you trust her as much as you do. Not many…well she doesn't have many friends. And the last baby she interacted with was Alex. But as surprising as it may seem, Kara is wonderful with children and she gets along with them well."

"Probably because children don't judge as harshly as adults. Or something to do with her innocent smile-sets them at ease." Cat added in, finding it impossible to look away from Kara as she held her son close and spoke to him softly and calmly. "I couldn't imagine not trusting her with my son. She's the only reason he's alive. She's the only reason I'm alive. It would be hypocritical of me to trust her only during an emergency when life and death was at stake but not here at an amusement park."

Eliza nodded, her eyes scrutinizing the woman beside her to see if there was anything sinister or uncaring in the way she watched Kara. Eliza was protective of her friend. Kara had been through far too much in her life and although they were the same age, Eliza often found herself mothering Kara, and this time was no different.

Eliza hadn't had the chance to meet the infamous Cat Grant yet, but this trip was helping her get to know the woman—outside of the legend. Bruce had horror stories about Cat's ferociousness while on the job and as a former reporter that ferociousness worried Eliza. Kara was putting her whole heart into the relationship with Cat and Carter. She was willingly putting herself at risk because she trusted Cat but Eliza hadn't decided if Cat was worth trusting with all of their lives. But, she was beginning to see the woman that Kara and Clark spoke about. The woman beyond the title and fame and glory, just the woman, the mother of a young boy that Kara saved the day he was born.

"She values your friendship…" Eliza wanted to say more, but found she couldn't. Kara did value Cat's friendship and at the moment that was all Eliza should share. But she found herself talking nonetheless. "Kara doesn't let many people in. She's very guarded. For good reasons."

Cat finally looked away from Kara and Carter to meet Eliza's eyes. "If you're here to tell me how rare it is that Kara lets someone so fully into her life, you don't have to. I am well aware how rare it is, how rare she is." Cat straightened her shoulders, ready to defend her place in Kara's life. "She's become one of the few people I can talk to about anything. One of my few true friends."

Eliza nodded slowly, "It's important to know what you're getting into. You've already passed a line and…"

"Getting into?" Cat felt her heart rate jump, was she that obvious? Did Eliza know? "What line?" No, surly she meant something else.

Eliza sighed finding this more difficult than she thought it would be, "Just, just be careful. For both of your sakes."

Cat opened her mouth to question Eliza further on what she meant by her statement, but before she could the missing four musketeers from their group rejoined them. Her pursed lips turned into an immediate smile when she saw Carter's bright smile beaming at her from Kara's arms.

"Everything okay?" Kara asked, looking between Eliza and Cat and noticing something was off with both women.

Cat took Carter back into her arms and held him for a moment, his presence helping her calm down, before she settled him into his carriage. "Hello there my sweet boy. Did you enjoy the ducks?"

"Ducks….ducks…ducks…" Carter repeated as he bounced up and down in his seat.

"Ducks, yes." Cat beamed, tucking a stray hair behind his ear. "Now we're off to toon town."

"Toon, toon, toon," Carter repeated as his mother got behind the carriage and got at the ready to follow the groups lead.

"Toon town for lunch. Then separating and meeting up at the Jungle cruise?" Clark asked, oblivious to the tension that had existed between Eliza and Cat.

"That's the plan."

"Great, let's get going. I'm starving." Clark admonished his hand on his stomach.

Alex laughed, "When aren't you starving?"

"Never," Clark admitted as he wrapped an arm around Alex and pulled her close to give her a knuckle rub on the top of her head, teasing her back.

"You didn't have to do this." Cat tried, for what felt like the hundredth time to reassure Kara that she and Carter were fine on their own. Cat had expected the group to need to separate when she thought of the age gap. There were rides designed for Clark and there were rides resigned for Carter, and most of them weren't the same. They were currently waiting in line for their first ride.

"And I have told you. Clark will be fine with Alex and Eliza. Besides, I do not like roller coasters or ghosts." Kara explained, thinking of the California Screaming roller coaster that Clark and Alex were excited to go on as well as Haunted Mansion in New Orleans Square.

Cat smirked, wondering how long Kara would be preaching that she didn't care when they got off of It's A Small World.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kara shivered as she stepped off the boat and helped Cat by taking Carter with her so Cat could get out of the boat as well. "You did not tell me that the characters were so frightening." Kara blinked rapidly as she helped Cat find their stroller and hook Carter into his seat.

Cat was busy laughing at Kara's horrified expression to pay much attention to the people that were staring at them.

Carter clapped his hands to the beat of Its A Small World with a smile.

"Here, let's do something less scary." Cat led the way, watching as Kara stumbled a half step behind her.

"Oh!" Kara's eyes lit up when they neared the King Arthur Carousel and got on line.

"Have you read any of the myths surrounding King Arthur?" Kara asked, feeling giddy as she looked between Cat and Carter.

"I know my fair share. But why don't you tell Carter about it?"

"Really?!" Kara's eyes widened at the permission as if it was rare that someone let her talk about the things she knew. It made Kara seem as young as she actually was. Yet, as she kneeled down in front of the carriage to talk to Carter about King Arthur and his round table she appeared as serious as if she were sitting in front of the board of directors. That was how seriously she took educating Carter.

It was magical listening to Kara talk about the knights and their adventures with the fae and King Arthur's duel with fate itself. The kids around them crowded around to hear Kara's passionate rendition of the love story between King Arthur, Gweniviere, and Lancelot. By the time they made it to the actual carousel the kids were almost disappointed that they couldn't hear more. Cat was disappointed right along with them.

The three of them sat on a bench, Carter between them. They were surrounded by horses and some of the very kids who'd been listening to Kara's story. Some of them even waved as the ride began and they passed them as the outer ring was going faster than the inside.

"Where to next?" Kara asked when they stepped off of the ride and settled Carter back into his stroller.

"Mad Tea Party?" Cat replied as she looked down at the map spread out across the handle of the stroller. "It should be just around that way…" Cat pointed in the direction she suspected they needed to head.

"Have you read Carter Through the Looking Glass?" Kara asked as they started walking towards the next attraction.

Cat smiled, shaking her head. "I thought I'd wait till he was a little older."

Kara bobbed her head up and down, "That is a sound decision. Especially as it was mostly written while under the influence of illegal prescriptions and contains the use of narcotics by several of the characters. Characters we may very well meet here at the Mad Hatters Tea Party."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"How about we stop for pizza before we meet up with Eliza and the kids at the Jungle Cruise?"

"I am hungry…."

"Which means you've been hungry for a while and haven't said anything." Cat rolled her eyes, knowing Kara was embarrassed by how much she could eat. "Come on,Red Rockets Pizza Port is through this way."

Cat led the way, watching as Kara artfully ducked and weaved between people so she never had to touch anyone as they made their way through the crowd. Sometimes Cat would need to stop because Kara would need to walk around a large group of people instead of risking walking through them, but she didn't mind. She was proud of how well Kara was doing surrounded by all of these people. She hadn't needed to stop once all day.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The group of three adults and three children were making their way back to their cars nearly three hours later. The sun was setting and the park was beginning to clear out. Many were trying to escape the mad exodus that took place after the final fireworks show.

They had all already seen the fireworks and with Carter fast asleep in his carriage and Alex practically asleep on Clark's back, the group was ready to head back to the hotel.

"But momm…." Alex whined as she was put into the car by Clark. Eliza ducking in to secure her seatbelt.

"No buts…" Eliza commanded, and Alex, although unhappy, tucked herself into her seat and promptly closed her eyes, ready to fall back to sleep.

"A pleasure, Cat. We'll see you back at the hotel." Eliza offered as her farewell before getting into the driver's seat of her SVU.

"Are you sure you don't need help packing Carter into your car?" Kara didn't want to admit that she didn't want the day to end. She'd spent the last eight hours with Cat and Carter, but still, the idea of being away from them for the ride to the hotel grated at her nerves.

Cat smiled kindly, "We'll be fine, Kara. We'll see you back at the hotel."

"Alright…" Kara watched Cat and wheel Carter away towards where she'd parked two rows behind them.

"Come on, Kara. Before the little one wakes up." Clark called, snapping Kara's attention away from watching Cat walk away.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"This was an amazing trip." Cat gushed as she closed the door, shutting Carter in. Her car all packed and ready to go back to National City, and back to the hustle and bustle of being a CEO, rather than just a mother and friend enjoying a vacation. "Thank you for inviting me. I know how special that makes me to be included."

"I could not imagine the trip without you and Carter. I am just glad you were able to get away long enough to join us." Kara looked over her shoulder and saw Clark putting the last of their bags in Eliza's car. Eliza was going to drop her and Clark off at the airport and they were heading back to Metropolis.

"I had far more fun than I thought I would." Cat admitted with a roll of her eyes.

She felt like she was a teenager saying goodbye to her date after an amazing time together, too afraid to be the one to lean forward and place a kiss on their lips. This whole weekend felt like it was one long date. A fabulous…spectacular…date. There was the awkward touching (on Kara's part), the fumbling words (on both their parts), the meeting the family, the break in the ice where they could have fun and just be together. The only thing missing was that kiss goodbye. A kiss that Cat found she wanted more and more, the longer she stood with Kara at her car, awkwardly trying to find a reason to stay in Kara's presence.

"I am glad you did."

"Jonathan will be sorry he missed this trip."

"Yes, but you can come back with him and Carter again. You are so close…"

Cat shook her head, her eyes softening as she stared into Kara's eyes, "It won't be the same."

Kara felt her cheeks flush a soft crimson. There was something in Cat's eyes that made the capillaries on her cheeks fill with blood and grow warm.

Clark and Eliza stood at their car, two empty car parks away from Kara and Cat, watching the interaction closely.

Clark rolled his eyes, "Just kiss her already…" He said under his breath, knowing that Kara could hear him.

With his two cents added, and a smack given to the side of his head by Eliza, he went into the car, pretending that the smack had actually hurt—even as Eliza cursed Kryptonian durability as her hand ached a bit from the contact.

Kara blushed even more and dropped her eyes away from Cat, staring instead at the gravel beneath her feet. Eliza sighed, and glared at the boy in the back of her car before she looked back at the two women and whispered: "Take your time and ignore him."

With that said Eliza waved to Cat and got into the driver's seat of her car, waiting for Kara to join them.

"It was a pleasure spending all of this time with you and Carter. I hope we can do a trip like this again." Kara fought against her embarrassment and slowly looked up, meeting Cat's hazel eyes once again. Something in Cat's eyes set her nerves on fire and yet offered a calm that settled over her like a warm blanket.

"The pleasure was ours, Kara." Cat's hands itched to reach out and touch Kara, but she refrained. She wouldn't be that person. She wouldn't step over a boundary that was clearly set between them. If Kara wanted to touch her then she was just going to have to reach out and touch he….

Cat's eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat as Kara stepped a half step closer, bent, and leaned over so that her lips could touch Cat's cheek. As quickly as it happened it was over. Kara was two steps away from her and shifting nervously on the balls of her feet like she wanted to run away at the speed of sound, but was fighting to stay rooted in place.

The warmth of where Kara's lips brushed delicately over her cheek was as red and warm as if she'd been in the sun for too many hours. She had to fight the urge to raise her hand up and touch the skin that had just been kissed.

"Safe trip home, Cathryn. I will call you when Clark and I are home." Without waiting for Cat's response Kara turned on her heels and rushed towards the waiting car.

"Ye-yes. Safe flight home, Kara." Cat called out after the woman, still standing by the front door of her car as she watched Eliza pull her SVU out of the parking lot. And only when it was clear and she could put her hand down from waving, she allowed her hand to travel to her cheek where Kara's lips had touched. With a pleasant shiver Cat smiled and got into her car, feeling invigorated and ready to take on the world.

Kara had kissed her. On the cheek. But that was just semantics. Kara had kissed her and she was sure the next time they saw each other in person it wouldn't just be on the cheek.

 **End Part 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Thank you to shipitlikeasteamboat for beta-ing this story. All mistakes are my own.

This is the last chapter of And So Romance Ensues. Next is And So Romance Simmers. Let me know what you think! :-D

This chapter is the only one that I actually use a flashback.

* * *

 **Part 4**

 **-2003—**

Cat currently sat at her hotel bar, waiting for Kara to arrive. The woman who was notorious for being early was already fifteen minutes late. Cat sat sipping her martini, watching the liquid slip around the olive she was currently toying with.

Cat wished she'd brought her cellphone down with her so she could call Kara and make sure she was okay. But she hadn't wanted it to take up most of her purse, the thing was too bulky. She wondered when they were going to make them smaller.

Cat Grant was a mastermind behind the media. She was a key figure in policy and procedure on how to make a living while being a cut throat journalist. Although her talk show days and reporting days were behind her, she was still a respected figure in the media. She was still a person of interest. She wasn't on Page Six all the time or nearly as often as she had been while going through her divorce with Jonathan (or dating Jonathan even), but when she was spotted places people took notice. She was a public figure, less public then before but still camera fodder for hack journalists trying to spin and weave a tale about her personal life.

Cameras flashed and images of her outings were posted online and spread like wildfire speculating about her dalliances with men she was meeting for drinks. It didn't matter to them that it was all business. Cat knew this, they certainly knew this, but they made the public think something different. Cat knew that she wasn't sleeping with any of the men (or women) she saw late in the evenings. She was just doing her job. She was helping CatCo grow.

When the media turned its eye on Kara Zorel they didn't wonder about her private life outside of her relationship with Bruce Wayne. There were pictures of Kara leaving or entering galas ,or entertaining heads of state, but those were to be expected. None of those articles even hinted at a romance between Kara and the person of the week she was spotted with. The news outlets seemed to know better.

Until, one day, they didn't.

For the last two weeks there were more and more pictures of Kara Zorel leaving one restaurant or another with Diana Prince. Instead of the captions questioning whether there would be a Wayne Industries / Themyscira merger in the near future, there was suddenly gossip fodder about a sordid romance between the CEO of Themyscira Enterprises and the Senior Vice President of Wayne Corp.

It didn't help matters that the three days Cat was in Metropolis there were two reports of Kara and Diana leaked to the press. One of which showed Diana returning to the Wayne mansion with the young impressionable blonde. The gossip normally wouldn't have bothered Cat, it would have been easily played off. The problem was, Kara wasn't easily playing this off. Whenever Cat mentioned Diana the younger woman grew nervous and silent about the nature of their relationship.

Cat had only been teasing Kara about the reports, looking for Kara to assure her that nothing was going on. Whatever it was that Cat had been looking for from Kara, she didn't get. Kara only fueled the investigative journalist inside Cat that screamed at her that there was more to this story then met the eye. Kara's sudden secrecy only buried Cat's mind deeper and deeper into the gossip rags.

Was there something more between the two women?

The thought hurt more than Cat wanted to admit. Where had Diana Prince come from? It was like she rose up from the toxic sea foam of the East River. Diana was so suddenly in Kara's life and in Cat's way.

Cat, who had been friends with Kara for nearly two years now, two long years of pinning and playing it safe! And what had that gotten her? It got her this Amazonian brunette swopping in to steal the woman of her dreams right from under her.

Cat was hurt, she felt betrayed, and she felt like she was losing her best friend to someone she wasn't sure she could compete with. Diana Prince was a force to be reckoned with, just like Cat Grant. But Diana Prince didn't come with nearly as much baggage as Cat Grant did. Diana Prince didn't come with two ex-husbands and two children—one of whom was still potty training. Diana Prince only came with her exotic beauty and established company, where Cat came with a newly budding multi-million dollar international company and a bicoastal relationship. Diana Prince could lavish Kara with her time and presence. Cat could offer excuses and random weekend getaways.

Just as they were getting close to something more, so close that Cat could practically taste it in the air between them, this had to go and happen.

There was more than just friendship in the cards for Cat and Kara. They had made that clear to each other the last time they saw one another. They had only had three hours together between meetings, but it was three hours of longing looks and hesitant touches (on Kara's part). They had parted ways with a mutual kiss on the cheek, even though Cat had dared to direct her kiss to the corner of Kara's lips. It had been sweet and she'd savored it for the last two months, thinking of the next time she would get to see Kara in person. The next time they saw each other was supposed to be this week; except Kara's time was being monopolized by that Amazon warrior in heels.

Cat was just about to go up to her room and call Kara when her eyes caught sight of the closed captioning crawl going across the large screen over the bar.

"Kara Zorel spotted with Diana Price for third time this week. The pair was spotted leaving the Americana Bar in midtown west Metropolis just moments ago." The closed captioning read as on the screen stills of Kara and Diana leaving the bar flittered across the screen.

It wasn't that they were together in the pictures. Or that they were once again seen leaving someplace together when Kara was supposed to be here with her. No, it wasn't any of that. What bothered Cat the most was how Diana Prince's hand rested on Kara's back as she led her out of the bar. Diana Prince was allowed to touch Kara in that way, after only a few weeks, while Cat still had to keep herself in check and her hands to herself when she was around Kara for fear of setting the woman off.

And the woman in the photos didn't look bothered by the touch. She almost looked comforted by them.

Cat glared at the serene smile on Diana Prince's face clearly captured in the photos. Damn that woman. Cat drank the rest of her martini in one large swallow. She called the bartender over and ordered two shots and another martini.

She wasn't breastfeeding anymore and she needed to escape. Even if just for a little while. Escape a world where Kara Zorel was with someone else instead of her on a night that was supposed to be theirs.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

By the time three solid knocks sounded on Cat's door two hours later the young mother had three martinis, two shots, and three small vodka samplers from her mini fridge and she was well past the point of entertaining anyone tonight.

Tomorrow she would fly back to National City and she could hug her son close and lose herself in work, doing her best to forget all about Kara Zorel and her new Prince. She just needed some time. Time to accept that she had waited too long. That Kara had found someone better suited to her, and she was only meant to be Kara's friend. Nothing more. Nothing less. Though a part of Cat found it hard to imagine how she was going to make this relationship work as just a friendship with no hope of more. From nearly the beginning there had always been this hope of more, of something deeper. Now that was gone and Cat was feeling lost without it.

Two more knocks sounded against her suite door. Cat glared at the door as if it were to blame for all of her problems. She wasn't getting it. Whoever it was would just have to go away. She wasn't entertaining tonight. Tonight she was wallowing in her own sorrow. Sorrow she brought on herself by not pushing for more sooner. She had been trying to do things right, to be the good woman that could be there through any storm. She was trying to build a foundation they could build more on top of. Now, it would all just be a foundation. There wouldn't be a second or third floor to their relationship. It would remain as this one floor house, always incomplete and bland as it missed its full potential.

"Cathryn...Cathryn are you there?"

Cat huffed at the sound of _...her..._ voice.

Go away! She had nothing to say to her.

"Go away?!" Cat's eyes widened, had she said that out loud? "I will do no such thing. I am sorry I missed our appointed meeting. I was held up with Diana Prince."

Cat rolled her eyes; at least Kara wasn't denying she was nearly three hours late because of her 'meeting' with Diana Prince.

Cat rolled over so her back was facing the door and she was stuck staring at the back of the leather couch she'd been lounging on for the last hour.

"Cathryn...! Do not make me break this door down. I will do it." Cat snickered. There was no way that Kara could break down that thick door. She was bluffing and Cat called it. She remained where she was. Not in any way ready to talk to Kara.

Kara knocked four more times before calling her name again. When Cat didn't budge, the door stayed on its hinges and Kara took the hint. She left.

Cat sighed, relieved, and yet heartbroken all at the same time. Was she worth so little of Kara's time? Did she mean nothing to her friend? Was it not clear that she was in distress? Was it not her heart that lay breaking slowly within her chest?

Cat closed her eyes around the tears that threatened to fall and fell asleep.

Cat wasn't sure how long she had been sleeping but when she woke up she became aware of two things. She was no longer on the couch and she was wearing a nightgown she hadn't been wearing before. There was also a minty taste in her mouth. When had she changed and brushed her teeth?

Cat started to remember heaving into the toilet and emptying it of the offending alcohol. Her hair had been held back and her back rubbed gently. Then there had been hands steadying her as she brushed her teeth and changed.

Hands? What?!

Cat sat up in her bed and snapped her head from side to side. The wave of dizziness that filled her vision taught her a lesson. But she got her answer. There, sitting in the corner of the room looking out at the night sky and not facing Cat's bed sat Kara Zorel nursing a hot cup of tea.

The clock on the bedside table read: 1:37am.

Seeing Kara's hair pulled back into its pristine bun brought back the scene from earlier this evening.

-.-.-.-.-

"Cathryn...I am coming in." Kara announced as she opened the door to Cat's suite, a key card in her hands. Cat sat up from her prone position on the couch and stared with her mouth open at the blonde. How dare she! How dare she enter without permission! How dare she come in and see how broken and weak she was?

"I told you to stay out! You can't just...you can't just..." Cat waved her hand around them as if to show that Kara couldn't do what she was currently doing.

Kara frowned but did not leave. She closed the door behind her and stayed in the immediate foyer of the suite.

"I was concerned. I am sorry I was late. I was informed by the bar tender that you had returned to your suite. I wished to see you before you left tomorrow."

"That doesn't give you the right to come in to my suite without my permizion." Cat slurred but only a bit. She gave herself credit for only slurring one word.

"Did you truly not wish to see me?"

Cat's denial caught in her throat. She could not lie to Kara and say she did not want to see her. Not when Kara looked at her with such...such what? It certainly wasn't devotion or passion. Those looks were saved for Diana. No, Cat got the soft looks of friendship and caring. That was all she was good for.

"You were late!" Cat accused instead steering the conversation away from her.

"Yes, for which I am trying to apologize. I lost track of time while at dinner with Diana."

Cat wished she could say she didn't cringe but the sound of Diana's name leaving Kara's lips made her feel ill. Instead Cat turned her back on Kara and walked to the mini-fridge to get vodka. When she saw they didn't have any left she pulled a shot of bourbon instead.

Kara watched Cat curiously and frowned as she watched Cat finish the sample of bourbon in one shot.

"Why are you resorting to alcohol?" Kara knew Cat well. Cat had already shared with Kara that when she felt emotionally or physically overwhelmed she turned to alcohol to help balance herself.

"Don't...!" Cat warned.

Kara sighed, confused by what was happening. "Don't what? I have done nothing. You are the one..."

"So now it's my fault?!"

Kara eyes widened, "No. I am not accusing you of anything."

"Of course you're not. How could you. I haven't don't anything wrong. I'm allowed to have a few drinks. It's been a stressful week and I was just unwinding."

"Okay...well, why don't we talk about your week then? I'm sorry we haven't talked as much. I..."

"Talked as much? How about at all! You've been gallivanting around town all week with that She-Woman and haven't even taken my calls!"

"That is not true. We spoke only yesterday and..."

"Yeah, for how long Kara? How long did we speak last night? Hmm...?"

"I...I don't know. A half an hour?"

"Not even! We spoke for twenty three minutes. Do you know the last time we spoke that short of a time?"

"Last Christmas?" Kara questioned, pulling their Christmas conversation back to mind before quickly wiping it away to pay attention to what was happening now in the present.

"That's right. Last Christmas and only because the ham was done roasting!" Cat pointed an accusing finger at Kara and glared.

"Cathryn, please. I don't..."

"What? What don't you? You don't understand!? Huh!" Cat turned away from Kara, her arms wrapping around her chest protectively.

"No. I do not understand. I am sorry if I have hurt you."

Cat felt tears prick the sides of her eyes as she struggled to keep herself together. "Hurt me?" Cat gave a decrepit laugh. "You broke me..." her chin wobbled and she couldn't stop the treacherous tears from falling two at a time.

"Cathryn..." Kara whispered her name as if she were in pain herself and wanted nothing more than to make things better.

"For god's sake. Would you stop with that?! It's Cat! I don't want to be your Cathryn anymore." Cat sniffles. "I don't. I don't want to be your anything anymore."

Kara took an involuntary step back, the air ripped from her lungs as she stared at Cat's back.

"I don't understand." Kara looked around the room helplessly. "Why are you saying these things?"

Cat spun around and glared at Kara. "Oh don't play the fool. We both know you're not as innocent or coy as you pretend to be. You're Kara freakin Zorel. You're the smartest woman on the planet. You have to realize. You can't be that oblivious..."

Kara looked around the room as if some of the furniture could give her the answers she couldn't seem to find from Cat's explanation.

"I never meant to hurt you. Ever. If I have, I apologize sincerely. I wish I could take back whatever it is that has hurt you this much. I never want to be the reason you are in pain. You mean so much to me..."

Cat started laughing nearly hysterically. She didn't notice the hurt expression on Kara's face. "So much to you that you ditch me for your new girlfriend."

Kara's eyes widened even further and she took an involuntary step back. "Diana is, she is a friend."

"Oh please, save me the 'she's just a friend' spiel. The way you've been hanging around her at all hours, seen leaving bars and-and clubs and…" Cat waved her hand flimsily around in the air as she bit her bottom lip to keep it from trembling. Just the thought of the time Kara was spending with Diana making her incredibly sad and sick to her stomach. "…and ignoring me. She's no friend. She's something more." Something more than Cat.

"Cathryn, please. I have never…" Kara stopped mid-sentence and seemed to rethink her words. "I would not lie to you about this. You are my best friend. You are the one I tell things to before almost anyone else. Why would you think Diana is my girlfriend if I did not tell you?"

Cat had to think about it for a second. Kara wouldn't lie to her. Kara also always told her everything, even as insignificant as what she did for lunch that day. Of course Kara would tell her if Diana was her girlfriend. Of course she would, but…but…maybe she just hadn't had the time yet. Maybe she was going to tell Cat that tonight, which she wanted to tell her in person instead of over the phone. Break it to her easier. Well, it was too late for breaking the news to her easier. The tabloids and the last news cycle had done that for her.

Cat turned to look at Kara then. Really look at her. The younger woman looked shell shocked and ready to run as far away as fast as possible she appeared so uncomfortable with their confrontation.

"Why are you spending so much time with her then? Is it just business?" Cat questioned, a spark of hope suddenly forming in the very pit of her stomach. It was slowly spreading it's warmth through her body like an aggressive cancer that just wouldn't quit.

Kara looked down at her shoes and she fiddled with the rims of her glasses as she inspected the carpet beneath their feet. "No, it is not merely business."

"See, you did lie to me you—"

"No! I swear I haven't!" Kara exclaimed, quickly moving closer to Cat as if she wanted to grab the woman and hold her still, but her hands remained at her sides instead. "She has been helping me cope with my kidnapping, my PTSD, and haptephobia."

Cat's eyes widened as she stumbled backwards a large step. "You, you talk to her about your kidnapping?" To know that Kara was talking to Diana Prince about the one thing Kara wouldn't talk to her about, well, it was just fucking peachy. Wasn't it?

Kara opened her mouth to answer, but no sound came out. It was the one subject that she did not talk to Cat about. Cat had finally had the courage to ask Kara about it once, off the record, but Kara had been clear that it was a subject off limits to everyone.

"You talk to her about your kidnapping…do you let her touch you too?" Cat's anger came back as swiftly as a brush fire, filling her up to boiling within seconds.

Kara looked away from Cat then, and it was all the confirmation Cat needed.

Cat, who longed to touch Kara, to brush her fingers over Kara's and cup her cheek or the back of her neck as they kiss. Cat, who had been patient and allowed Kara to set the pace with their tactile-ness. Cat, who ached when Kara hugged her and burned when she felt Kara's breath ghost across her neck. Cat, who had been such a fool.

"Fuck you, Kara Zorel. Fuck. You." Cat spat wishing she could toss something at the younger woman, but even in her drunken enraged haze she wouldn't do that to Kara. She wouldn't make Kara afraid of her.

Kara cringed at the language as she stepped forward, "Cathryn…" Kara finally reached out to touch Cat, but the shorter woman pulled away from her and glared dangerously at the VP.

"Don't. don't you touch me right now. I can hardly stand to look at you."

Kara shrunk back, her hands nervously fiddling with the material of her pant legs. "I am so sorry…" Kara whispered, taking two large steps away from Cat.

"Are you? Because I don't think you understand any of this."

It was true, Kara didn't understand where any of this was coming from. But she was now too afraid to admit it that she kept herself quiet.

"You just, you have no idea!" Cat's anger seemed to simmer down as she looked at the wounded expression on Kara's face and the way she could barely keep still. "You have no idea." She repeated, realizing, as if for the first time, that Kara really didn't have any idea what this was all about.

"Oh god…" Cat wrapped her left arm tightly around her midsection as she fought to keep herself from getting sick. The realization that Kara truly had no idea why she was so upset and why being with Diana would be such a problem made this whole night that much worse.

Kara took a step forward at the way Cat swayed while holding her stomach, but didn't come close enough to actually touch the woman. Too afraid of being rebuffed again.

Cat turned on her heels and raced into the bathroom. Realizing the warmth of hope she'd felt in her belly was just the alcohol making its way back up. She just made it to the toilet where she sank down on her knees and emptied the contents of her stomach—which wasn't much more than liquid courage—into the porcelain.

Kara was right behind her, cringing at the retching noises and the smell, but pulling back Cat's hair and reaching awkwardly around for the wash cloth that she wet and put on the back of Cat's neck. The scene was similar to the ones where she spent the morning with Eliza in the bathroom during her pregnancy while Jeremiah was working. If she didn't have that experience already she would have been lost in how to help Cat.

"It will be alright…" Kara whispered as she rubbed at Cat's back as soothingly as possible. "It will all be alright."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

That was almost four and a half hours ago.

Kara had stayed. Apparently after helping her into her pjs and into bed Kara had decided she needed to wait around for Cat to wake up, because there the woman sat. She was by the window nursing a cup of tea. The reflection in the windows glass showed a confused and vulnerable young woman. Far too vulnerable for Cat's liking.

A large part of Cat wished Kara wasn't such a good person. She wished that Kara would have left her be and let her sulk away her intoxicated embarrassment. But Kara was a good person, and so she stayed. Here they were; Cat sitting up in bed, pulling the blankets up to her chin as she stared at the back of Kara Zorel's head.

"You probably should have left." Cat husked, her voice deeper with sleep and alcohol.

Kara turned away from the cityscape and met Cat's eyes. There were crinkles around her blue eyes and her skin wasn't as smooth and bright as it usually was. The stress of the situation was marred in these differences.

"We did not finish our conversation." Kara stood from her seat and put down the cold cup of tea she'd been nursing for the last few hours. "I also wished to make sure you were okay." Kara stated as she sat on the very corner edge of the bed. "There is a glass of water and Advil on the bedside table." Kara pointed to the items she mentioned, sitting, waiting for Cat to consume.

Cat frowned at Kara's thoughtfulness but took up the glass and drank half of it in one go. Then took the Advil to help stem off the headache she could feel coming.

"Kara, I'm so sorry about before. I had no right to accuse you of anything or treat you the way I did."

Kara nodded her head slowly, accepting Cat's apology. "Why did you accuse me of the things you did?"

Cat felt her cheeks flush, "Because I was hurt."

"By me?" Kara's voice wavered, the only outward sign that the idea of hurting Cat hurt her as there was a mask of controlled calm upon Kara's face.

Cat ducked her head and looked at the duvet that covered her. The intrinsic patterns fascinating her for a moment as she fought with her self-preservation. She could make this easy on herself and insist that Kara leave. It might not work, but the walls she could put up around her heart would last longer and be sturdier with distance from Kara. And she would be three thousand miles away from Kara in less than twelve hours. If she could just push this conversation off until then, then Kara would never have to know how hurt Cat had been at a loss that wasn't hers to bear.

"By my own stupidity." Cat admitted through her gritted teeth. "I imagined something more between us, Kara. That there could be more between us." Seeing the blank expression still upon Kara's face, Cat's shoulders sagged and she explained further. "Romantically. I had hoped there would be something more between us romantically."

That seemed to break through Kara's shell. The woman's eyes widened and she scotched an inch too far off the bed that she stumbled and fell to the floor, her eyes blinking rapidly as her mouth slowly started to open in shock.

"Kara!" Cat leaned forward to make sure that Kara was okay, trying not to laugh even though internally she was horrified and yet entertained by Kara's surprise.

"I am alright." Kara assured as she slowly moved to kneel and then stand on her two feet at the end of the bed. Suddenly the idea of being on the bed with Cat was too much for the younger woman so she remained standing.

"Please, don't make this harder than it has to be, Kara. I'm sorry I'm putting you in this situation. I understand now that, that isn't something you want or see for our relationship. I just need some time to accept that. I truly am sorry for taking out my anger and bruised ego on you. I just…I had hope that you felt the same way." Cat wanted to reach out to Kara and take her hand, make her sit down—because her standing was only making Cat more nervous—but she didn't. Instead she gripped the duvet tightly and met Kara's eyes with tears in her own.

"You wished for our relationship to become romantic. To grow beyond friendship?" Kara asked, the words coming out slowly as she tried to process them as her heart beat a million miles a second.

Cat ignored Kara's question: hadn't she answered that already? Wasn't she making a big enough fool of herself? "I don't want to lose your friendship. It means so much to me, Kara. You and Clark mean so much to me. Can you forgive me?"

Kara shook her head no, slowly, from side to side. "No."

Cat felt her heart shatter in her chest, the air in her lungs sticking there as she suddenly felt like she couldn't breathe at all. Had she truly just ruined the best relationship she'd ever had because of jealousy? Because she wasn't content with what she had?

"There is nothing to forgive. You will not lose Clark, or myself. You have us." Kara sat on the bed, closer to Cat this time. So close that Cat had to move her legs so that Kara could sit by her knees on the edge of the bed.

Kara slowly reached out for Cat's hands, holding her breathe that Cat would not pull away again. When her fingers grazed over Cat's, a smile formed over her lips the first in what felt like days. The sight alleviated Cat's fears and set her at ease enough to let the tears she was holding back fall at their leisure.

"No, no tears. Please, I am so sorry I did not understand." Kara pleaded with Cat to stop her tears. Her right hand moving to swipe away the falling tear drops from Cat's cheek. With the pad of her thumb she swiped away one errant tear that had fallen by Cat's chin, her eyes watching the movement before gazing into Cat's hazel eyes.

Kara cupped the side of Cat's neck by her chin and leaned forward of her own accord. The first touch of their lips was perfect. It was soft and sweet and it left Kara's nerves alight with energy. It was similar to how Kara felt when Cat kissed the side of her mouth the last time they met up, but filled her with something so much more alive.

"Kara…" Cat whispered against Kara's lips, wanting to warn the woman off. Explain that she didn't need to do this if she didn't feel the same way.

But before she could say more, Kara's grip firmed upon her neck and the younger woman was leaning closer to her, their lips pressing together with a bit more urgency. The last person Kara had kissed had been a boy at a dance when she was still living with the Kents. It had been nothing like she thought it would be, nothing like how the other girls at school had said it would be. But this one, this kiss with Cat was everything she'd been told it could be and so much more. More than any Kryptonian had ever expressed or understood before.

Cat lost herself in the sensations coursing through her. The touch of Kara's hand against her neck and the touch of her lips were nothing like she imagined they would be. It was so much more than she had imagined it could be. The soft touch, the sweet taste of Kara's faded lip gloss and the bitter tea she liked to drink instead of coffee. The calloused palm slid across the smooth skin of her neck, the padded fingertips scratching almost uncertainly against her chin. There was the tentative swipe of Kara's tongue against her bottom lip, the inexperienced moan that bubbled up from Kara's throat and echoed like a live band in Cat's ear.

Their lips parted without a sound. Their eyes slowly opening to stare into each other with amazement and wonder.

"I did want more." Kara spoke, clearing her throat as she licked her lips and tasted the mint of Cat's toothpaste. "I want more. With you. But I have never, I have not had a romantic relationship since my kidnapping. I thought myself too damaged for you. There is so much you still do not know about me and…"

Cat felt her heart leap into her throat as it tried to soar far above her earthly self. It was filled with so much joy and then filled with so much pain at the way Kara ducked her eyes low and spoke of how damaged she was.

Cat put her finger on Kara's lips, silencing her. It was the first time she willingly and deliberately touched Kara without letting Kara touch her first. "You are so far from damaged I cannot think of the appropriate word to describe you, Kara. You are, beautiful, both inside and out and that is so very rare. You are amazing with me, with my son, with Clark. I'm sure there is a lot I don't know about you, just like there is a lot you still don't know about me. But we'll learn." Cat cupped Kara's cheek and felt her heart stutter inside her chest as she had the opportunity to touch this beautiful woman before her.

"Please…take this chance with me."

Kara felt her heart thundering against her ribs and tasted her own breath as it ghosted back into her mouth after touching Cat's silencing finger. The nerves under her cheek burned as Cat touched her, but it was a pleasant burn, so unlike the painful frizz that often times phased her when someone touched her without her permission. This was so different. It felt pleasant and she could not help but turn into the touch and warmth of Cat's palm.

"Okay. Yes. I will." Kara nodded her head jerkily with full intentions to follow Cat off a cliff if it was asked of her.

Cat smiled and watched as a smile she'd never seen before bloomed over Kara's lips. This amazing woman wanted her. Wanted more with her, and she had almost ruined it. She vowed she wouldn't ruin it again. She wouldn't take Kara for granted, ever.

Cat leaned forward and kissed Kara again. Soft and sweet and testing the waters. Testing how much to give and take and wanting so much more but knowing that it would take time. Time she was willing to give ten times over if it meant she could kiss these sweet lips once more.

They had a long road ahead of them, but it was a road they could travel together. They were always meant for so much more than friendship.

 **End Part 4**


End file.
